YES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This short story takes place right after Sam is tricked into the cage by Rowena and Lucifer. There is no death but a deep loss. I hope you enjoy my creation.
**A/N: I hope you like my thoughts of what could of happened after Sam was trapped in the cage. This is only a short story and I hope you enjoy. Would love to hear your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Yes**

The silence hit him like a slap in the face as he walked into the bunker trying to figure out what was off. He slowly walked down the steps looking around for anything out of place and knew immediately what it was.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, his voice echoing hollowly down the halls of the bunker. He waited until his voice died before yelling again. "Sammy!" He waited and let his echo die down again before walking on through the bunker toward the bedrooms. He jerked his ringing cell from his jacket and answered it. "Where's Sam?" he growled into the phone.

"He's here in Hell." Crowley replied.

"What did you do? Why is Sam in Hell?" Dean demanded wanting nothing more than to slap that smug tone from him.

"Wasn't my doing, he tried to call you, but didn't want to wait. Unfortunately he's in the cage with Lucifer."

"You're so dead you bastard."

"Hey! I like Moose, that's why I called."

"Go to hell, oh wait you're already there." Dean smirked hanging up on Crowley. He quickly speed dialed Castiel waiting for him to answer. When he got his voicemail, he left a message.

"Cas I know you're busy, but I need your help, Sammy's in trouble, he tried to talk to Lucifer without me and now's he trapped in the cage with him. God Cas we gotta get him out." he said not being able to keep the pain from his voice.

Dean hung his cell up and rubbed a hand down his face in despair. This was all his fault; he was an idiot to let Amara affect him like she did. He didn't know what the connection was or why he had it, but he may have cost his brother his life. He paced the kitchen of the bunker trying to decide his next move was going to be. He had to figure out how to get Sam out of the cage and like yesterday. He could start with Rowena if he knew where she was, but with her having the Book of the Dead, she wouldn't go down easy.

 **spn**

"Dean I came as soon as I could." Cas said walking into the kitchen. "How did Sam get in the cage?"

"Rowena, that bitch, she must of tricked him somehow." Dean hissed madly. "If I could get my hands on her..."

"We need to get him out of there."

"Don't I know that? I just don't know how."

Cas cocked his head and frowned slightly as he went over everything in his head going over centuries of knowledge to try and find something that would help them.

"Dean I need to go to Heaven." he said turning to him with a hopeful look on his face. "Don't do anything until I get back."

"Hurry Cas, there's no telling what Lucifer is doing to my brother."

"I will." he assured him before vanishing.

 **spn**

"Welcome back roomy." Lucifer smirked as Sam looked around horrified that he was standing in the cage with Lucifer. "Did ya miss me?" he asked walking toward him. "I see ya got my messages."

Sam swallowed hard as his face paled with the knowledge that somehow he had been tricked back into the cage. Memories of his first time in the cage flashed erratically through his mind as he stepped back until his back was pressed tightly against the wall of the cage. He berated himself for being so naive. He could feel the coolness engulf him and send shivers down his back as the air around him cooled.

"Thos..." Sam cleared his throat and spoke stronger. "Those visions were from you?"

"Of course, who'd you think they were from? My Father? Oh please, Sammy...Sammy...Sammy. Haven't you learned by now, God is not going to help you. He's on permanent hiatus from this world. So...I wouldn't put my hopes on him." he said moving closer and smiling a smile that was so fake. "You see when God's little sister was released she shook the entire world and well...Cracks happened and I was able to leak out and touch you, put those thoughts in your head. I mean how else was I going to get you to come to me now Sam?"

"It's Sam. What do you want?" Sam spat out trying to keep his absolute fear checked so Lucifer wouldn't see it.

"What do I want? It's not what I want, but what I can do for you. I know you're trying to figure out how to stop her and it seems you're not having much luck." he said pacing in front of Sam. "So you see, I helped God the first time so who else would you come to as a last resort." he surmised stopping beside him. "Why me of course."

"And all you want is to be released right?"

"Well I can't do much in here now can I? I mean all you gotta do is say yes and we'll go kick some sister ass."

Sam looked at him in total horror. Just the thought of Lucifer using him again as a vessel made him sick on his stomach. He swallowed the bile that forced its way up his throat and tried to beat down the visions of being tortured relentlessly by him. Even after he was rescued from the cage, Lucifer still has his claws in him trying to drive him mad.

"What's wrong Sammy cat got your tongue? Lucifer teased reaching a hand toward him.

The hairs on Sam's arms stood up from the drop in temperature from being so near to Lucifer and he jerked away and steeled himself bringing all his fears into one place and pushing them into a locked room as he calmed his mind and pulled an inner strength to the surface allowing it give him courage. He stood his full height and stared Lucifer down.

"I swore when I was rid of you the first time I would never let that happen again, never!" he rebuked breathing hard. No matter what he did to him, there was no way he would say yes to him again. He could torture, beat, kill him, but that one word would not pass his lips.

 **spn**

The pacing was not helping his nerves as Dean walked from one room to the other waiting for Cas to return. He started going over a possible plan in his head as his steps became quicker with urgency. He was trying not to think of the torture that his brother might be experiencing at the hands of Lucifer and it made his stomach churn and roll threatening to explode as he swallowed hard to keep the bile down.

"Dean." Castiel called to him as he appeared nearby.

"Thank god you're back." he said turning to him. "Cas what's that?" he questioned eyeing the object he was holding.

"It is Michael's sword." Cas said holding it out to him. "We will need it to enter the cage."

"I'm not following you, but you can explain it on the way. Let's go." he told him picking up his jacket and heading for the stairs.

 **spn**

"You sure about this Cas? What if something happens to you when you're out of your vessel?" Dean questioned after hearing his plan.

"It's the only way I could think of that will be the quickest." he said in his monotone voice. "You get your brother out."

"But how about you, you can't stay in there he'll destroy you."

"I'll be ok, what matters is getting Sam out of there." Castiel replied willing to sacrifice himself so the brothers could get free. He was expendable, they were not.

"So what, we leave your body in the car and I let you possess me?"

"Yes, with the sword and my grace you should be able to penetrate the cage. Remember to expel me as soon as we are in so I can keep Lucifer at bay. We don't know what shape Sam might be in or what Lucifer put in his head so you gotta get him out fast no matter what it takes."

"I understand Cas, I don't like it but I understand." he growled gripping the steering wheel tighter than needed as he stewed over the angel's suicide plan.

 **spn**

"Sam remember you came to me for help. What did you think I would just spill my guts to you and you would go away with the solution?" Lucifer asked. "What I know...You know that knowledge doesn't come for free in this world." he stated giving Sam a knowing look.

Sam didn't answer him as he frowned and tried to move away from him feeling uncomfortable being this close to him. He knew Lucifer was right, he did come here of his own free will, even though he had thought God was talking to him not Lucifer. Now he realized how stupid he was, even if he wasn't standing in the cage, how did he ever think he could convince him to help.

"Are you ready to lose everything and everyone you love? Are you ready to let your brother down, again? How many times has it been now?" he inquired in that accusing tone. "You're just going to let the world be destroyed for what? I thought this was what you and your brother did; sacrifice yourselves for all those pitiful humans out there? So you're going to be selfish and only think of yourself? Umm Sammy? Do you need a moment?" he asked lacing his fingers together and pursing his lips.

Sam walked to the other side of the cage trying to stop what he said from racing through his brain making him doubt his beliefs. Was his life worth all of humanity? But how could he allow Lucifer loose on the world again? What would be better, the Darkness or Lucifer, either way he saw it the world would be doomed. If this was it for him, then so be it, this was something he could not allow or do.

"The answer is still no. If I have to lose everyone, I'm ok with that, but I will not let you use me ever again." Sam finally answered him standing straight and tall with a sheer look of determination on his face.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Lucifer said waving his hand and throwing Sam across the cage into the opposite wall. Sam slammed face first into the wall splitting his lip and knocking the breath out of him. Before he could recover, he was back pedaling to collide with another wall to find himself plastered to the wall with his arms outstretched and pinned. "I really didn't want to do this to you, I had hoped you would be reasonable, but I guess I was wrong." he signed strolling over to Sam and placing a hand of his forehead.

Sam tried to pull away but found he couldn't move a single muscle. His body was held to the wall by Lucifer as he forced images into Sam's mind. Sam looked around trying to figure out where he was when screams pierced the darkness starling him. He made his way toward the screams only to stumble back in shock when he saw what was in the other room. His brother was holding a knife dripping in blood and grinning evilly down at the tortured, naked body chained to a table. He looked up to see Sam standing there with a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Hi ya Sammy!" he called to him. "Don't worry, your turns coming bro, just need to finish up here." he told him slicing a deep cut across the man's stomach letting blood and guts start to spill out. The man screamed until Dean reached over and grabbed a hand full of hair pulling down hard so his throat was exposed. With one swift movement he sliced his throat cutting off the screams to gurgles before he died. Dean turned to Sam and stepped his way. "You ready little brother, wanna have some fun?"

Sam stumbled backwards and ran from the room into darkness wanting to get away from his brother. He fell into another room on his hands and knees panting hard. Something wet and sticky clung to his hands as he pushed himself up from the floor. Lying on a table was a familiar body that he had not seen in years. Vacant eyes stared up at him from the face of his adopted father, Bobby. He could see stab wounds all over his body done to cause the most pain. Sam swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as he backed from the room almost afraid to see what else might be here, where ever that was.

"Sammy!" Dean called from down the hall. "You know you can't hide from me!"

Sam sucked in a deep breath and blinked quickly looking around the cage and spied Lucifer leaning against a wall looking at him. He tried to move but found he was still being held in place. He jerked his gaze back to Lucifer who was tapping a finger to his lips.

"Was that a fun trip walking down memory lane with your brother? It seems he became quiet the torturer when he was in hell. Oh the souls he tore apart. But did you know he liked it? He couldn't wait for the next poor soul."

"That's...Not...True." he spit at him through clenched teeth.

"What? Didn't big brother tell you about his stay down there? You know he became their number one master of the knife? Oh I would have liked to have seen that."

"Go to hell."

 **spn**

"Ok, we leave the car here along with your body." Dean told Cas as he took a seat in the back of the car. "I've warded it and put salt around it hopefully that will protect you until you can possess it again."

"I'm ready, all you have to do is say yes." Cas told him.

Dean looked at his friend and steeled himself. "Yes." Dean said and waited as Cas withdrew from his vessel and entered Dean's body. Dean stumbled slightly as he adjusted to Cas being inside him. He pushed Jimmy's body down on the back seat and closed and locked the car. He made sure the salt line was not broken before turning to walk away.

"Crowley I'm ready." Dean spoke into his cell as he walked away from the abandoned building he hid his Baby in.

"Good there's one thing you need to do before I take you to the cage." Crowley said appearing before him.

"What is that?" Dean asked not in the mood for side ventures.

"We need to disable my Mother." he replied holding out an old box for him to open.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the collar looking thing.

"A witch trap, once put around her darlin' neck will allow her to be controlled." he stated. "Now let's get this done so you can go rescue that brother of yours."

Dean ground his teeth and felt Cas trying to calm him as he followed Crowley not liking the delays. He mind was racing with horrid images of what Lucifer might be doing to Sam. He went along with Crowley's request only because he needed his help finding the cage and his permission to even be in hell. He took the collar and waited for Crowley to distract her before stepping out and quickly snapping it into place and stepping back.

 **spn**

"Brother, has he not suffered enough?" Michael asked Lucifer as he stood over Sam's trembling body.

"Stay out of this Brother; it's not your concern." Lucifer told him as he released his hold on Sam's mind. Sam curled in on himself and sobbed quietly as he tried to breath through the mental pain. Lucifer was trying a different tactic this time, he was messing with Sam's mind and his emotional state rather than inflicting as much physical damage. Sam still had cuts and abrasions from being tossed around when he wouldn't response to Lucifer's antics.

"Yes it is _**Brother**_ ; we have been together in this cage for years and have fought each other over what? You being pissed that our father thought more of the humans he created than us? We were told to protect humanity, not destroy it. What you're doing now is petty and uncalled for." Michael confronted his brother.

"You're one to talk Michael; you were ready to battle back then and didn't care how many lives were lost in our battle." Lucifer accused him getting in his face.

Michael held his ground with his brother and stared him down while he answered. "Things have changed, I learned some control. With the Darkness released, the world is doomed, everyone is doomed even us. Do you think she will have mercy on us?"

"Well she might one of us." he told him turning to back hand Sam as he tried to rise from the floor knocking him back down.

Michael flinched and ignored the stab and knelt beside Sam's bruised and bleeding body. Sam jerked and tried to pull away from him not recognizing him as Adam.

"No...No..." Sam begged softly as tears and blood dripped from his face. He could barely see with one eye swollen shut and the other blurred from the tears brimming in it.

"Leave him alone he's mine not yours." Lucifer insisted sending another wave of visions into Sam's mind that had him almost seizing as he rolled on the floor.

 **spn**

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Crowley asked Dean stopping at an intersection.

"You just be sure Rowena does her part." Dean growled at him.

"Don't worry about my mother; she'll do what I tell her. This is as far as I go, what you want is straight ahead and to the left. Now go save Moose and then get the hell out of my hell."

Dean let Cas take over his body and headed for the cage. He turned the last corner and stopped short when he saw the cube that filled the room. An icy chill swept over him as he forced himself to walk closer.

"This is it Dean, remember what I said, no matter what get Sam out of there." Cas whispered to him as he drew the sword out preparing to enter the cage. "Expel me as soon as we're inside and don't look, I will be in my true form."

Castiel spoke in Enochian as he stood before the cage and held the sword to the cage wall as it began to glow allowing for a small rift to form that Castiel was able to slip through. It quickly sealed behind him and Dean expelled Castiel from his body stumbling slightly and throwing up his arm to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

 **spn**

"Sam." Dean called to his brother quickly searching around him while keeping his eyes shielded. He saw a lump curled in a far corner and rushed to his side. "Sammy, hey it's me." he said laying a hand on his shoulder to pull him over only to have Sam cried out in pain and jerk away from his touch.

"No more." he begged covering his head with his arms.

"Sammy what did he do to you?" Dean asked looking over his brother's bloodied body and tattered clothes. He had forgotten that he was still holding the sword until another voice cut into his thoughts.

"You have my sword." Michael commented stepping into his view.

"Adam?" Dean asked looking over at his half brother.

"You know better Dean. Adam is gone now, but you can still save your brother and Adam's soul." Michael told him. "With my help you can save humanity."

"What are you saying? You want me to say yes?"

"Dean, I'm not your enemy, I want what you do to stop the Darkness and save the world. I helped trap her the first time, so I can do it again. It's your choice Dean one for millions. Save your brothers and the world with one word."

Dean stood up and faced him as he listened to Castiel fighting with Lucifer behind him feeling the pain of his friend as he tried to hold Lucifer back.

"Better make your decision fast; your angel friend won't be able to hold my brother long. I can put him back in the cage where he won't be able to hurt Sam anymore and don't you think I am the least dangerous of the two of us?"

Dean looked down at a trembling Sam who was trying to understand what was going on around him but was still fighting against the last vision. He looked back to Michael before speaking.

"Will you promise me I can say good-bye." he asked knowing it was their only hope of stopping Amara.

"Of course, I wouldn't deny you that."

"Then yes." he said standing tall and strong.

"Dean no!" Sam croaked out as his mind slowly began to comprehend what was going on around him. He didn't know how Dean got in here or if he was even real, but understood the what the word yes would mean for them.

Before anyone could try and stop the action, Michael left Adam's body and settled into Dean's body. Michael opened Dean's eyes and drew in a long breath as his power shone around him. He raised the hand holding his sword that was shining in a brilliant blue/whitish light. He looked down at Sam who was trying to see his brother against the glow. Michael turned from him and walked to the middle of the room.

"Brother, you do not belong here nor will I allow you to continue down this road. It ends now." Michael yelled taking his sword and plunging it into the floor of the cage causing power, light and electrical charge to burst out around him in shimmering waves.

"No!" Lucifer screamed madly as he suddenly started to waver before being engulfed in a ball of light that shrunk to nothing.

Sam was blinded by the immense light and couldn't see anything for several minutes. He felt the atmosphere around him change dramatically as warmth drifted across his cold skin. The wall was gone and he was lying on a dirt floor and another body was lying nearby.

"Sam can you understand me?" Michael asked kneeling down beside him.

"Where's Dean." he croaked trying to wet his dry throat so he could talk.

"He's here, listen to me, you need to allow Castiel to possess you until we can get out of here. He can heal some of your injuries from within. His body is in the Impala." Michael explained. "Do you understand? Let Cas in."

Sam stared at him trying to understand the words he was speaking but his mind wouldn't process it.

"Look at me, Cas needs your help, say yes." Dean told him.

"Y-Ye-Yes." Sam stammered closing his eyes as Castiel entered him. He could feel the angel in his head, but Cas didn't take over, he let Sam have the lead and worked on repairing Sam's injuries.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." Michael told him holding out a hand to help him up. He went to Adam's body and knelt down to reach deep into it and remove his soul and store it so it could be taken back to Heaven.

Sam looked at the hand offered and hesitated for a moment before accepting the offer. He could feel Cas's grace flowing through him to heal the physical injuries, but nothing could heal the psychological trauma he had endured from Lucifer. He let Dean or Michael help him up swaying slightly before following him from the pits of Hell.

 **spn**

Sam felt stronger physically now and wiped the blood from the side of his face. He saw the abandoned building up ahead and could feel the tug from Cas as he neared his true vessel. Michael opened the door and allowed them entrance. He took out the keys and opened to car allowing Sam to open the back door and expel Castiel to return to his vessel. Sam staggered and grabbed for the Impala for support as his brother's hand reached out to steady him.

"Thanks." he mumbled trying to control his heavy breathing and make his body respond to him.

Castiel sat up and took in a deep breath before exiting the Impala to stand before his brother.

"Michael it is good to see you." Castiel spoke knowing his place among his brethren but finding it hard to see past the fact that Michael was using Dean, his best friend and brother, as his vessel.

"And I you brother." Michael smiled at him. "Come on let's get out of here." he said letting Dean come forward so he could drive them back to the bunker. "Sammy, how ya doin'?" Dean asked him helping him to the passenger side of the Impala.

"Dean is that you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you know I'm particular about who drives my Baby." he replied opening the door and letting Sam slip inside. He closed the door and walked around to the other side waiting for Cas to get in the back. He got behind the wheel and headed out toward the bunker knowing this might be the last time he drove his Baby. He glanced over at his brother who was looking at him with that kicked puppy dog look of despair and knew it was going to be hard to make him understand he had to do this. This was their one shot of stopping Amara before more innocent people died. "We'll talk when we get to the bunker Sammy." Dean told him to get a short nod from Sam because he couldn't speak at the moment.

Sam looked out the side window as a sense of hopelessness washing over him. This was his brother beside him, but it wouldn't be for much longer, Dean would be lost to him. He had done what Sam would not but was that the solution to their problem. Could Michael really help them stop Amara?

 **spn**

Dean pulled into the bunker garage and stopped the Impala. He sat there for a moment running a hand around the wheel and feeling the seat how it molded to his body. He looked at the shoe book that stuck out from under the passenger seat and scanned the eight track tapes he could see remembering all the times their Dad would pop one in and listen to them when they would be driving to another hunt, another location, another monster to find and kill. He looked over toward Sam as he got out of the car waiting for him to follow. Dean got out and waited for Cas who had opened his door and was climbing out. Dean started to close the door and looked down seeing the green toy soldier still stuck in the ashtray that Sam had put there when he was around four. He always made sure that soldier stayed in the car no matter how many times he had to rebuild his Baby. The Lego's he had stuffed down the heat vents still rattled when the fan was on and the sound was a comfort for him when he heard them. It wouldn't feel right without those small things that made this car feel like the only home they had growing up. With one final longing look at the car, he headed into the bunker to say good-bye like Michael promised he could.

 **spn**

Sam's hands were trembling so bad he couldn't hold the bottle of beer to open it. He sat it on the counter and leaned heavily against it to try and pull himself together. He looked up when Dean sat a glass with whiskey in front of him. He picked it up and looked into the glass before downing it in one swallow and sitting it back on the counter.

"You know I had to do it right?" Dean asked softly as after he downed his own shot.

Sam didn't answer as tears formed in his eyes and he quickly blinked the away. He tried to put together something to say but everything seemed so frivolous to him. What could he say; his brother had made the ultimate sacrifice to save him, Cas and the rest of humanity.

"Don't go." he finally whispered looking up into Dean's face with wet eyes.

"It's our fault she was released Sammy, I'm only making it right. Enough have died by her hands. I think Michael has a good chance at stopping her."

"But that means I lose you, you won't be coming back." he said studying the glass in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess this is good-bye...You take care of my Baby for me." he replied laying the keys on the counter near Sam.

Sam lost it when he saw the keys and stumbled into his brother's arms, hugging him tightly as soft sobs escaped his lips. Dean hugged him tightly memorizing every inch he could knowing they wouldn't be seeing each other again. Castiel stood behind them letting the brothers have their time together. He could feel the love and devotion the brothers had for each other knowing how hard this was for them. Sam pulled away and wiped his face on his sleeve before trying to speak.

"Will I see you again?" he asked clearing his throat of the huge lump that was choking him.

"Probably not, but I will try to get word to you when she's dealt with." Dean told him. "Take care Sammy, go find that normal life that you've been searchin' for your whole life. I love ya bro." he told him clasping Sam behind the neck and gently butting foreheads for a few seconds before stepping away and turning to Cas. Cas held his hand out but Dean pulled him into a hug and whispered softly, "Watch out for my little brother Cas."

"You know I will Dean." Cas told him accepting the hug and returning it. "I will miss you."

"Michael is going to take Adam's soul to Heaven and he will come back and hunt for Amara." Dean said stepping back from both of them. "I guess this is good-bye then." he said blinking back his own tears as he gave his brother one final half smile and nodded to Cas before Michael took over looking at the grief stricken man and the angel then disappeared from the bunker. Sam and Cas stood motionless both staring at the place Dean had been standing.

The only sound inside the bunker was the hitched intake of breath from Sam as he snagged the whiskey bottle and stumbled by Castiel toward his room. Sam started down the hall and stopped when he came abreast of Dean's room. He stood in the doorway for a moment surveying its contents from the guns and knives hanging on the wall to Dean record collection and the array of books stacked on his desk and the clothes that were his laying haphazardly around the room. He eyes came to rest on the picture sitting against the lamp on the desk of Dean and their Mom. Dean was probably four when it was taken. He stepped on into the room and plopped down on Dean's bed. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a deep swallow feeling it burn all the way down. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in one hand as he brought the bottle back to his lips trying to drown the deep, unbearable sorrow he was feeling. There was a chasm of a hole in his soul that he would never be able to fill. The hollowness he was feeling was not something new, only last time he was able to get Dean back. This time he knew there was no coming back from this. He let the sob that was building in his throat out before downing another huge swallow. By the time the bottle was almost gone, Sam and curled up on Dean's bed and passed out.

Castiel made his way down the hall and paused in the doorway looking in to see Sam's still body curled up on the bed. He walked on into the room and removed the near empty whiskey bottle from his limp hand and pulled the quilt over his body for warmth. Sam moved in his sleep and moaned in pain until Castiel laid a hand on his forehead and took away the nightmares putting him into a deep sleep. Castiel knew there was nothing he could do for Sam right now but be there for him when he needed him. After Sam settled down, Castiel vanished wanting to visit Heaven and talk to his brother. He wanted to see if there was anyway that Dean could be saved and returned to Sam.

 **spn**

Michael stood in Heaven and looked around at his home taking in its glory. Michael released Adam's soul to join his mother in her Heaven before returning to the halls of his home. He had so missed this place and strolled through the halls as other angels stopped to stare at him and whisper behind his back. They all recognized him even if he was possessing Dean. Since he was an archangel, he was the highest ranking angel among them now that he was back. He was learning all that went on in his absence and the brothers and sisters that he had lost when the angels fell.

"Castiel, I didn't think you would be back here so soon." Michael said without turning around. "I would assume you would be consoling Dean's brother."

"Sam's asleep and I don't plan on being gone long. I came to see if there was anyway that you will release Dean?"

"He is my vessel Castiel and I will need him to stop Amara since he carried the mark and is connected to her now. We have to do this together, it's the only way."

"How do you plan on stopping her?"

"By talking to her, hopefully convincing her this is not the way to get back at our Father. She was so different back then; I really don't know why Dad has us imprison her. She wasn't all that bad, I think she could of been changed."

"So you knew her back then?"

"Yes." he said not going into any details. "Who's taking care of the place now?"

"Well, they're kind of ruling themselves. A couple of the more astute ones are trying to be sure order is kept and the angels stay in line and have duties to keep them busy. I come up when needed to help where I can. What few of us left are working on trying to restore what Metatron messed up." Castiel told him. "We found the spell to return the angel's their wings and are working on opening the veil to get the souls into Heaven."

"I might be able to help with that." Michael said. "I know where certain things a kept that might speed up the process."

"That would be very helpful."

"Castiel, you will watch after Dean's brother for him won't you?" Michael asked quietly. "I saw how much he loved him."

"Of course, Sam's family too, they both are. We've been through so much together over the years. I will look out for him."

"I need to gather a few things before I return to Earth." Michael said. "See ya brother." he said before leaving the room.

Castiel watched him go as a deep sadness filled him knowing this may be the last time that he would see either one of them.

 **spn**

Sam moaned softly and squinted trying to figure out where he was as he wiped a hand over his face and tasted the ashtray in his mouth. He finally got his eyes to focus on the room and realized this was his brother's room. All the events of the day before hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his chest constrict when he tried to draw in air into his lungs as his tears dripped out of the corner of his eyes and down his neck. It wasn't a dream...It had happened...His brother was gone and this time he was not coming back. He pulled the blanket back over his trembling body and buried his face into Dean's pillow smelling the scent of his brother. His heart ached so bad it felt like it would never beat right again. Sam didn't want to get up and lose what little connection he had to his brother.

"Sam, are you awake?" Cas asked softly stepping into the room.

"Yeah Cas." he mumbled opening one eye to look at him.

"I thought you might like some coffee." he said sitting a steaming cup on the nightstand near his head. "Would you like some breakfast? I learned how to cook at little when I was human."

"No Cas." Sam gagged just thinking of food made his stomach churn and roll. "I'll be up in a minute" he told Cas.

"Take your time, if you need anything text me." he said laying Sam's phone beside the coffee cup. "I'll be in the library if you need me." he told him before turning to leave.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said just loud enough for Cas to hear.

 **spn**

Michael walked down the street of the small town toward a park situated by a smooth, ripple free lake. He could sense her present nearby and continued toward the lake waiting for her to make herself known.

"Hello, I knew you would find me." Amara said stepping out from behind a tree. "I told you we were connected."

"Amara, it's good to see you again." Michael said stopping just before he reached her.

"Wait." she said looking closer at Dean for a moment before she spoke. "Michael is that you?"

"Yes my love."

"I thought you were dead." she said stepping closer. "I couldn't find you when I was released."

"Trapped in Lucifer's cage, but I'm out now and I had to find you."

"I should be mad at you, you helped my brother and the others imprison me." she said her eyes flashing slightly with anger.

"I didn't know until it was too late to stop it. If I had known, I would of warned you." Michael said taking her hands in his and kissing it.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." Amara said looking down at her hand in his embrace and allowed Michael to pull her closer so he could brush his lips across hers.

"Are you here to stop me?"

"Yes, he's gone, not been around for a long time now. Why waste your energy searching for him and trying to get his attention by killing these humans. He didn't bother to show when Lucifer and I were going to destroy half the world, your brother doesn't care anymore. Why don't we go somewhere and talk." Michael suggested. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I think I would like that." she said smiling lovingly up at him and letting him put an arm around her waist to hold her close before they disappeared into the mist.

 **spn**

"Sam how are you?" Cas asked when Sam finally came out of Dean's room several days later his still wet from a shower. "I was getting concerned."

"I'm fine." he said dully as his gaze swept the room looking for the one who wasn't there.

"I heard Sam, he was able to stop her." Cas said quietly watching Sam shoulders slump as he bowed his head to hide the tears.

 **The End**


End file.
